quotevfandomcom-20200214-history
Pluto (@eternalfall)
About Pluto is an active Quotev user. They use any pronouns being genderfluid, and is quite known for their Len Shitposting and their Suzuha Shrine. Pluto's current account, .eternalfall, has been active sine August 9, 2015. Their old, and now deactivated account, .akemiisms, had been made circa June 20, 2015. The user loves personality tests, and takes more of the popular ones. Their MBTI Type is INFJ-T. Pluto's alignment is Chaotic Evil. Pluto's 'dere' types are tsundere, himedere, and kamidere. In addition, they are a Heir of Light. They are also obsessed with horoscopes. Pluto is a Scorpio. Pluto's oldest name was Candy, and then the name Riz/Rizumu followed. Most of their old friends remember them as Riz, and not Candy. Sometime after their birthday, November 4th, they had changed their name to Serena, or Finn. After that, Pluto had another name change around the winter of 2015, thus being known as Pluto to more recent friends. As of now, their current interests include Danganronpa, PMMM, PMTM, Soul Eater, RWBY, We Bare Bears, Steven Universe, Yandere Simulator, Broken Age, Undertale, Tonari no Kaibutsu-Kun, OHSHC, Hataraku Maou-Sama!, TAWOG, Vocaloid, Yuyuyu, Miraculous Ladybug, Noragami, Kagerou Days, and Love Live! Other interests include roleplay, songs, writing, psychology, and flowers. Many of their friends had noticed Pluto's love of flowers following after their very recent obsession with the Noragami character Suzuha. Pluto considers themselves friend with many users. Some of their close friends include Seto/Umi--Pluto had nicknamed 'Kousuke' in reference to Seto's main kin, Seto Kousuke--, Oliver, Charlotte, Haru, Quintin, Floyd, Caroline (nicknamed 'Rolrol'), Layla, Kaiho (sometimes referred to as 'Kai-senpai'), Adelaide, Emilie, and Jess. Seto and Pluto share a very close bond as best friends, and is Pluto's moirail. Haru is Pluto's moirail as well. Pluto has special bonds with each of their friends. For example, in addition to the ship Suzuto (Suzuha x Pluto), Pluto ships Yukiver (Yukine x Oliver) and often says that Yukiver is a vital part of the Suzuto ship, with Oliver saying the same about Suzuto and Yukiver. Pluto's moirail, Seto, often makes edits and roleplays with them. In addition, they share an unbreakable bond held together by memes. Charlotte, along with Oliver, are considered good friends, meeting when Pluto had moved their account back in August. Quintin has also been considered a good friend, and Pluto fully supports Oliver's and Quintin's relationship. Pluto often calls the couple 'gay' but is good friends with both of them nonetheless. There are more bonds with others, but this is honestly getting too long. Watching an abundant amount of anime, Pluto has many dokis, also known as 'anime crushes'. Their main dokis are Suzuha from Noragami (Pluto has made a Suzuha Shrine virtually, and Quotev user .spxrrow has made a real one for them.), Urushihara Hanzo from Hataraku Maou-Sama, Eli Ayase from Love Live, N Harmonia from Pokemon, Nagito Komaeda from Super Danganronpa 2, Len Kagamine the Vocaloid, Lie Ren from RWBY, and Yoshiki Kishinuma from Corpse Party. You can see the full list here. Pluto is most known by non-followers by their story, Snapped. It is written for the Yandere Simulator fanbase and follows a Yandere!Senpai stalking the reader. Pluto is quite embarrassed by this story. Eventually, focusing on a new story, Pluto decided to discontinue it at 302 hearts and 17,952 reads. Pluto's dedication to the fictional character Suzuha (Noragami) is strong. In the Suzuha Shrine linked in the beginning, there is many imagines and oneshots of Suzuha made by Pluto's friends. Some of the words are linked with pictures of Suzuha as well. Unfortunately, Pluto's friends have made angst and memes out of the character as well. More information on them can be found at their about journal, located here. Sometimes Pluto is known to deactivate their account at chaotic times. Last deactivation was 1/18/16. As of January 18, Pluto has been using their spare account more often. This account is meant for friends only, as quoted by Pluto. On April 10th, 2016, Pluto has changed their url from .eternalfall to .serwhisp. This may be a reference to the show, Yo-Kai Watch. Quotes "PLS DONT DO IT MY HUSBAND WAS EATEN BY WOLVES AND MY FAMILY IS NON EXISTENT PLS I BEG OF YOU" -When Pluto showed Caroline the wiki page and Caroline thought about adding angst to it. "ALSO I REFUSE TO HEAR THE ABOMINATION THAT IS DR SUBS BYE﻿" -Pluto, on an Einshine video. Category:Inactive users